


Meant to be - Fanfiction-Meme

by queenseptienna



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meant to be - Fanfiction-Meme</p><p>Raccolta di varie AU per il mio ff meme di San Valentino: http://queenseptienna.livejournal.com/303391.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be - Fanfiction-Meme

**Author's Note:**

> ALMOST HUMAN - John Kennex/Dorian - Modern!AU

Un nuovo post-it, stavolta rosa, campeggiava minaccioso sulla porta d’ingresso con tutta la sua fosforescenza. Il nome firmato in fretta sotto – _Anna_ – pareva quasi puntargli il dito contro per ricordargli quante cose sbagliate aveva fatto. E John Kennex di cose sbagliate nella sua vita ne aveva fatte parecchie, per esempio fidanzarsi con Anna. E successivamente lasciarla.  
Il fatto era che John in fin dei conti era una persona semplice a cui piacevano le cose semplici: guardare il football in tv, bersi una birra ogni tanto, svagarsi con qualche videogioco stupido. In fondo il suo lavoro era pesante – fare il detective e in più con una gamba non esattamente all’altezza della situazione – e non amava particolarmente essere sociale. Anna invece era tutto il contrario: brillante, bellissima, con un lavoro a quattro zeri e, soprattutto, la capacità di essere la più grande stronza del creato.  
Kennex strappò il post-it dalla porta senza nemmeno leggerlo e se lo ficcò in tasca, indeciso su cosa fare. Rientrare non era più un’opzione, avrebbe passato il tempo sul divano a deprimersi e a ubriacarsi finché la sensazione di _sporco_ lasciato da quell’avvenimento non fosse svanito. Così si limitò a girare sui tacchi e bussare alla porta del suo dirimpettaio.  
Dorian aprì la porta un istante dopo con un sorriso sfolgorante. John tentennò un istante. Quel ragazzo dalla pelle scura e gli occhi così chiari da farti sentire nudo era stato un fulmine a ciel sereno nella sua esistenza, malgrado gli costasse ammetterlo. Dorian gli era entrato sottopelle con la sua innata facoltà di legare con le persone, offrendogli un’amicizia – spesso a senso unico, pensò il detective con rammarico – disinteressata e un nuovo posto dove guardare il football in tv, bersi una birra ogni tanto e svagarsi con qualche videogioco stupido. Era quasi certo che flirtasse con lui con discrezione e gli era venuto naturale rispondere a quei gentili inviti.  
«Un nuovo post-it, vero?» disse il ragazzo, guardando il pugno chiuso nella tasca dell’altro. «L’hanno sentita fino al settimo piano quando è arrivata».  
«Mi dispiace». John si sentiva a disagio. Anna era anche molto rumorosa e melodrammatica. «Posso venire un po’ da te?»  
«Puoi venire quando vuoi» rispose l’altro, facendosi da parte.  
John non seppe cosa rispondere, per un attimo. Perché diamine ogni conversazione con Dorian doveva essere un doppio senso? Ma quando alzò lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi, Kennex fu certo che non importava il senso: qualsiasi sarebbe andato bene.


End file.
